


After-Effect

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Series: World Refugees  RPG AU - Alternate Canons [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Gen, community: drabbleday, worldrefugees rpg au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An altered-Xemnas reflects on the gift he's been given.</p><p>drabbleday prompt: 009 vanquished</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-Effect

They're all dead. That's what they want you to believe. Light won, and Darkness was vanquished. But, was it?

What they never told you was that one young girl made a wish, “I want him back.” And time bent for her, nothing transformed into something. He came back. And he wished to have them all back, his wish surprising himself. Time bent further. A family is born of thirteen individuals, each as different as his or her predecessor, but some things have changed. Some of them aren't empty anymore.

Four of the thirteen now hold hearts rather than elements. It's a strange shift.

Together, the thirteen begin to build their Dreaming with the young girl who helped them come back. It's not Kingdom Hearts, but it's something. They don't use hearts anymore for their purposes. The leader, once Xemnas, now nameless with a heart, looks around at the makeshift family he has. He doesn't have any memories, except for the intense regret he feels for something vague. The sense of wonder in his life is no longer dead. The curious scientist has been revived with the heart he's been granted. Now he can see the beauty in the breakdown. It's the lesson the girl had wanted him to learn all along, and as he watches each of his disciples trying to pin down their own dreams, he realizes that the whole thing is bittersweet and beautiful. It won't last. What's beautiful never lasts. But, he tries to make it last, pinning it into memory. Letting it fade into a dream. They're his people and always have been.


End file.
